I'll fix you Promise
by The Somebody of Nobody
Summary: After the Berlin Wall comes down, Gilbert goes back home with Ludwig. The only problem is that he's not the same guy that was taken by Russia. Now, Ludwig can't handle his brother and it's up to someone else to put the former nation back together.
1. The Basement

Title: I'll fix you. Promise.  
Author: The Somebody of Nobody  
Summary: After the Berlin Wall comes down, Gilbert goes back home with Ludwig. The only problem is that he's not the same guy that was taken by Russia. Now, Ludwig can't handle his brother and it's up to someone else to put the former nation back together.  
Warning: Not-quite-evil Germany and a broken Prussia.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia.  
Word count for chapter: 378

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Basement**

13, January 1990

"No. Ivan, please. Don't. Please, don't. No, Ivan!"

"Shut up, Gilbert!" came the irritated voice of Ludwig Beilschmidt who had been awoken again by his brother's screams.

The German personification was finally out of patience. When the wall had come down, he had been so happy to see his brother on the other side, but the following two months had become a greater trial than he had anticipated.

"Stop it, Ivan, please!"

Ludwig's fist connected with the pillow that he was face down on. It had to end. The former nation had been crying out like this practically every night since he had been brought back to his brother's home. It was something that had the German ready to kick him out.

But Ludwig's sense of family was such that he could not just kick Gilbert out of the house with no means of taking care of himself.

No. Gilbert had to stay, but he needed to get out of the German's way. Moments later, an idea hit that was practically perfect.

The angered nation rolled out of bed and stormed into his brother's room. He picked the crying albino up, slinging him forcefully over one broad shoulder, and began to descend the stairs of their house.

The descent took them all the way down to the basement. The room itself was dark and cold, but it was not dirty. There were a few boxed piled against one wall, some old furniture from Ludwig's own childhood, and a water heater that served the rest of the house. This would do.

Ludwig's free hand yanked what looked to have been his old crib out of the mess of furniture. Satisfied with the piece, he dumped the smaller body of his brother into the cage-like structure before storming back up the steps where he locked the basement door behind him.

At the muffled voice of the Prussian, Ludwig smiled and went back upstairs to get some well deserved rest.

He did not hear, did not care to hear, the begging voice of the man he had once admired. He did not realize how easy it had been to lock Gilbert away until halfway through the following week when a knock came to the door of his home.


	2. The Interaction

Title: I'll fix you. Promise  
Author: The Somebody of Nobody  
Summary: After the Berlin Wall comes down, Gilbert goes back home with Ludwig. The only problem is that he's not the same guy that was taken by Russia. Now, Ludwig can't handle his brother and it's up to someone else to put the former nation back together.  
Warning: Not-quite-evil Germany, concerned Austria, and a broken Prussia.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia.  
Word count for chapter: 516

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Interaction**

16, January 1990

Roderich Edelstein, better known as Austria, stood patiently outside of Germany's front door. Normally he kept interactions between himself and the other nation limited to meetings, but he found himself wanting to come anyway. It had nothing to do with checking on the ex-nation currently living there. Approximately six minutes of waiting finally came to an end as the oaken door swung inwards.

"Austria," Ludwig greeted the aristocratic nation. "Come in."

"Thank you, Germany."

The two retreated into a rather comfortable kitchen where Ludwig got them both a mug of beer.

"So," Ludwig began, "what brings you here, Austria?"

"Very direct, Germany. I actually came by to wish Prussia well on his upcoming birthday. Normally he stops by for a visit, but, in light of recent events, this seemed the better alternative."

By the time Roderich had concluded his thought, Ludwig looked decidedly uncomfortable. He downed the remainder of his beer and gave the Austrian a forced smile.

"Is there a problem, Germany?"

"No." Ludwig was quick to respond. "I'm afraid that your visit was wasted. Gilbert is not well or ready for visitors just yet."

Roderich's brow furrowed slightly. "Oh. My apologies. Is he recovering well?"

"Well enough. He's calmed down quite a bit in the past week or two, but I don't think he's ready to face the world yet."

This received a somewhat dejected nod. "Very well. Another time, perhaps."

"Perhaps. I'll tell him that you sto-"

"**Ivan!**"

That single word killed whatever Ludwig had been about to say.

"Germany. Isn't Prussia's room upstairs?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Prussia's voice came from downstairs."

Ludwig shrugged, apparently unconcerned with the location of his brother.

"Perhaps we should check on him?"

"No. You should leave. I will check on Gilbert."

Roderich's reply was cut off before he had begun by a blood-chilling scream that rose up from the lower level. The aristocratic man stood quickly searching for the Prussian's location.

"Where is he, Germany?"

"He's out of my way in the basement."

Violet eyes widened as Roderich took in the German's answer. His mind found the words laughable as even the two Beilschmidt brothers held a strong sense of the value of family. The Prussian had even valued his friends as though they were his family; something that he had tried to instill in the boy, now man, he had raised.

"Let me see him, Germany. Please. He might be hurt."

A wave of concern overwhelmed Roderich. So much, in fact, that he did not notice Ludwig's blue orbs turning to ice. Neither did he see the personification of the German nation moving until the larger man towered over Roderich's worried form.

"If you value your safety, Austria, then you will leave this house now. Gilbert is my problem to deal with as I see fit. He's of no concern to you."

"He shouldn't be a b-"

"Get out, Roderich. Now!"

The Austrian almost ran out of the house leaving a rather flustered German shaking with anger in the kitchen. The second mug of beer was left on the table untouched.


End file.
